


bloodless veins

by trite



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe – Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trite/pseuds/trite
Summary: Poe had heard about it. A transformation ritual some people chose to go through. He had even heard claims that it was mandatory in the Order, but there was never anyrealevidence.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	bloodless veins

**Author's Note:**

> Goes AU sometime after Pryde shoots Hux. Just imagine that at some point before the end of the movie, Poe goes back for Hux for _handwave_ reasons.
> 
> A friend triple dog dared me to write this. Send your complaints to her. ♥
> 
> You know the drill: suspend disbelief, etc.

When Poe found him on the _Steadfast_ , he was bleeding profusely from his wounds.

“Don’t bother with that,” Hux said, shaking, his pale skin ashen.

 _Nice try_ , Poe thought. The guy probably had some supposedly noble ideas about going down with his cause, sacrificing himself and other copouts. Poe was not going to left him to die, though. He should get to live with his actions and, Poe optimistically believed, maybe one day he would come to regret them, would want to make up for the hurt he caused. Let him spend the rest of his life trying to figure out _how_.

“It won’t do any good. It will have no effect,” Hux added.

“Okay, doctor Hux.” Poe slapped his hands away and applied the bacta patch anyway.

Hux was right, though. It was having no effect. He kept bleeding steadily, soaking the patch and coating Poe’s hand when he went to examine the wound. He hadn’t noticed before, but the blood had a strange quality to it. Poe had seen enough injuries (on himself and others) in his life to know there was something _different_. Not just about the blood itself, but about the way the wound was bleeding. The wound didn’t seem fresh, either. It seemed almost cauterized. Like the body had healed around it.

But nothing about Hux could be deemed healed, no matter how far you stretched that definition. “I told you, you dolt. I don’t need _bacta_.”

“What the fuck do you need?” It came out a little more frenzied than Poe had intended. He rubbed his temples and grimaced when he remembered that his hands were covered in blood. Literally the blood of his enemies.

“Blood.”

“What?” Was Hux being squeamish?

“I need blood. To drink it.”

Poe had heard about that. A transformation ritual some people chose to go through. He had even heard claims that it was mandatory in the Order, but there was never any _real_ evidence. He had asked Finn about it, but he just confirmed that none of the troopers were turned. He had a lot of wild stories about turning ceremonies and human sacrifices that he had heard in the barracks, though. Honestly, it made Poe even more reluctant to believe the rumors.

“Are you serious?” Poe asked, less incredulous than he would’ve liked. More like desperately earnest.

“Yes, I need human blood to heal. It will–”

“Wait, _human_ blood? It can be any type of blood, can’t it?”

Hux looked horrified and alarmed when he said, “I’ve never drunk any other kind of blood. I can’t–”

“Relax. What do you think I’m going to do? Force you to drink non-human blood? Where would I get it from? It’s only me here.” As soon as he said it, the thought settled in. _It’s only me here_.

Fuck. Even if they reached the base on time, there wouldn’t be a lot of people lining up to let Hux _feed on them._ Poe wouldn’t blame them, either.

Hux had seemed to reach the same conclusion. “Can you– would you let me?” he said through gritted teeth.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he was going to start making better decisions. He looked at Hux and said, “but I–”

“ _Please_.” Hux was glaring at him.

Poe had already made up his mind about doing it, but he appreciated Hux’s attempts at politeness. However unsuccessful they were. “Yeah, fine. Wait, wait. Hang on.” He took his hand out of Hux vise-like grip and rummaged in his bag until he found what he was looking for.

“I don’t usually bring these out on the first date, but special circumstances and all that,” Poe said, pointing to the handcuffs. He frowned. “Will you be able to easily get out of these?”

“Not in my current condition.” It was reassuring to know that Hux could glare and scowl and look murderous even as he was dying. Again. Or for good.

“Give it here,” Poe said, reaching for his wrist. He was choosing to believe Hux because he had already made up his mind anyway. He was really going above and beyond here.

Hux obediently offered it and Poe held his hand for a second. His bones were delicate and the veins stood in stark contrast to his pale skin. His skin was soft under Poe’s hand.

Poe shook himself off his weird reverie. The sleep deprivation was getting to him. “You’re going to have some filthy Rebel blood in you.”

He offered his wrist but was completely unprepared by how the plunge of Hux’s teeth would feel. His whole body lit up. He gasped and distantly heard Hux moan with relief. Felt it against his skin.

He flexed his fingers in Hux’s grasp and was torn between wanting to pull away and push his hand closer to Hux’s mouth, feel his teeth go deeper and deeper.

Poe was panting, couldn’t seem to stop. The feeling spread from where they were connected to the rest of his body. Something restless and dangerous, accompanied by the distinct pleasure caused the suction of Hux’s mouth.

That’s the _other_ thing Poe had heard about it. People did this for pleasure, during sex. Poe had never done it, but he could see the appeal.

 _Not with Hux, though_ , he firmly told himself. But there was no denying the facts. He was hard, uncomfortably so.

“Hux.” His voice came out low, a desperate strain to it. “Hux, stop. You’re going to drain me.” He shook his arm, but Hux continued undeterred. He pulled harder and was successful this time. He wrapped his other hand around his wrist tightly, but it was bleeding too much. His fingers were covered in blood in seconds. He was starting to feel lightheaded.

Hux made a grab for him, but Poe moved out of reach. “No, you’ve had enough.”

“Let me seal the wound. It’ll keep bleeding otherwise.” Hux wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing blood all over his lips and Poe had to look away.

“Fine.”

This time Hux sealed his mouth over his wrist and briefly sucked, sans teeth, before slowly tracing his tongue over the punctures. It felt even better than before and Poe couldn’t stop the groan that came out.

He touched his wrist afterward and it was bloodied, but the skin was intact. Like Hux’s was once he examined him.

They sat on the floor in silence for a long moment. Poe felt shaken. He was not used to being covered in this much blood and it not spelling horrible loss.

“I could take care of that.”

Poe startled when Hux clumsily placed a hand on the inside of his thigh. He was still hard and it was obviously too much to ask that it would escape Hux’s notice.

Poe’s first thought was _I’m not putting my dick inside your mouth full of shaper-than-average teeth_ , but that was just his overactive imagination taking him to ill-advised places.

“It’s not uncommon,” Hux said after Poe moved his hand away. This day had been weird enough. “I hear it’s – expected. Afterward.”

“So you do this a lot?”

“No, I had–” Hux clenched his jaw and looked away. “I had never fed from a living person before.”

“How did you–?”

“Blood bags.”

Right. They were going to have to figure out a similar arrangement for him back on the base. A worry for another day. _If_ they made it through this day. Poe felt a headache starting at the back of his skull. “Okay, yeah.” _Just this once._

Hux leaned against the bunk while Poe helpfully unzipped and took himself out. One of Hux’s wrists was still cuffed to the foot of the bunk and it made things a little awkward.

Poe groaned when Hux reached out and touched his cock. He moved closer until he was straddling Hux’s lap and panted for breath on top of him as Hux stroked him. Hux tilted his head up and breathed against his jaw, inching closer until his lips brushed the skin and then trailed his teeth softly against his jawline. A reminder of the danger Poe had willingly put himself in.

It made him moan and snap his hips faster into Hux’s fist, but he still grabbed Hux’s hair and pulled his head back. “Don’t get any ideas.” There was an almost euphoric look in Hux’s eyes. A little deranged, a little appealing.

Hux sped up his movements; faster, tighter. Poe felt his throat close up and some small buried thing down deep in his stomach stir. The panic he had been keeping at bay for the past months. It felt good to give in, to give in to nothing but feeling.

He breathed shakily against Hux’s neck and trailed his hand down the length of his cuffed hand, inserting a finger between the handcuff and Hux’s wrist where a pulse should’ve been, but wasn’t.


End file.
